


Unwind

by Rivulet027



Series: Star Wars Femslash [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, POV Mon Mothma, Picnics, Post-Star Wars: Return of the Jedi, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:34:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23357863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/pseuds/Rivulet027
Summary: Amilyn schedules some downtime for her and Mon.
Relationships: Amilyn Holdo/Mon Mothma
Series: Star Wars Femslash [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1970902
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8
Collections: 100 Word Flash - Drabble Flash Exchange





	Unwind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GlassesOfJustice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassesOfJustice/gifts).



Mon’s last meeting of the evening is with her girlfriend. Of course the schedule says the senator from Gatalenta, but then Rex drives her to the most popular stargazing lookout on the outskirts of the city. She wants to call him out on the scheming look in his eye, but then Amilyn is there with a picnic basket and a kiss. For the first time in days Mon can feel herself relax.

“Did you schedule us a date?” she asks not sure if she should be appalled or amused.

Amilyn smiles. “I enjoy reminding you to take time for yourself.”


End file.
